narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Komushi (puppet)
human puppet What exactly made you believe he was not just an ordinary puppet? Yes, it was strongly suggested since this guy's mother begged Sasori to replace all his son's parts, but that's all.--Elveonora (talk) 14:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know, probably because it was stated somewhere else on this wiki before. Chiyo's dark doubts also emphasize this. But it can be further discussed of course.Norleon (talk) 14:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Elv@ you are such a logical person, why can't you see that this wasn't a ordinary puppet? Sasori said and i quote "The request is complete", who requested her son alive? What was the request? No disrespect, but you support less founded logical conclusions than these one. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::But we weren't shown Komushi's corpse being turned into a human puppet. Read my first comment, I'm well aware what she had request. Doesn't mean Sasori at that time made him a human puppet rather than an ordinary one. In the end it wouldn't make a difference for her--Elveonora (talk) 15:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Chiyo's reaction plus every other clue give a solid evidence, Chiyo would not get worried with a ordinary puppet creation don't you think?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't just the mother, Komushi himself couldn't wait to be able to help the village just like Sasori's puppets. It's eerie as all hell, but turning Komushi into a puppet seems to fit the criteria for both his and his mother's requests. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 16:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Aren't compelling evidence, but the clues are very explicit. 99% sure human puppet. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 17:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::It's been confirmed that Komushi has been turned to a human puppet. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you, as useful as always. EDIT: does it say anything else? Like how it's done for example :P--Elveonora (talk) 22:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::One more that i was right :) thanks for resolving this one @Shak. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 22:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::@Elev: About this point, it likely says that the first scene for doing that is when Sasori attached the puppet arm on Komushi and he could make it like he did on the Black Ant and the Salamander and the story become known since his mother requested Sasori to save her son's life. @Dan: You're welcome ^_^ —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:39, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I would be so more convenient if they made those blog posts in the actual week the episode airs. Omnibender - Talk - 00:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :I think the blog won't post articles for every episodes aired. But it's quite difficult for them to post every week about those episodes since it requires time to release the characters design and drawing features in the blog. I hope so but it won't be happened. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 09:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not that they should make a blog post about every episode/mini filler arc, but that if they do have a blog post planned for an episode/arc, that they should do it in the week the episode airs, not two or three weeks later. Omnibender - Talk - 15:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Possible error? Right, I just fixed the weapon section to reflect the addition of a second blade arm and possible poison body. The reason for this being. * It is clearly Komushi's right arm that was removed and replaced with the hidden blade arm. No doubt about it, but it was listed as his left here. * When the puppet attacks Chiyo, the blade is coming from its left hand, so either the animators accidentally mirrored it, or as a puppet, Komushi now has this mechanism in both arms. * Being a human puppet, it's body is likely poisoned or discoloured in the same areas as Komushi's were before death, this probably doesn't add much tactical advantage unless someone want to lick the puppet, but it's one of those notes on Human Puppets, so there we go. All in all, I think we can agree Komushi wasn't much more than a test run, after all, who uses this ability on someone like the Kazekage if you haven't made sure it works first. I'm not suggesting we add that part, but maybe something about him likely being Sasori's first human puppet, I dunno. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 20:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :First human puppet probably. Now, about the poisoned body, forget that, doesn't make any sense. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 21:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC)